Ways On How to get Someone to Share
by AngelFace101159
Summary: Katara worries about Zuko, so Iroh helps her to get to know the good side of the Firebending Prince.


**Okay so this is my first fan fiction, I was just so inspired by all of the fan fictions that I have already read so I wanted to try my own so if you don't like it, I won't really care because this will be my first.**

**Also this story takes place a while after the recent Season 2 Finale**

**Background info…**

**Azula tried to bring Zuko back to the fire nation to find that another stupid solider slipped out that he was a prisoner. (hehehe stupid solider**☺**.) So Zuko escaped and found his uncle. Soon after much trouble they have caused together (figures right). The gang found him outside the city walls and Iroh and Zuko joined the group because Iroh felt that they owe the gang something for all the times they helped him and Zuko. Oh course Zuko really didn't care as long as no one bothered him. So everyone was okay except…**

**Sokka with Zuko &**

**Katara with Zuko (but she was willing to give him a 3****rd**** freakin chance, but if one thing was to go wrong involving him and the others ((except with him and Sokka)) he was so gone.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender, or the characters (except for ones I may make up both otherwise they belong to their creators.**

**On with the story…**

It was a cool night with the moon ¾ of the way full.

"Katara it's so hard." Aang cried out as he tried to master the technique that Katara showed him about 10 minuets before.

"Well what do you expect? That everything that I teach you will be as easy as the push and pull exercise." Katara chucked at her own little joke.

Aang just stood by the river pouting that he couldn't get something so quickly as everything else that Katara had showed him.

Katara sat by the river and watched Aang practice the new waterbending technique that she has just taught him. It caused the water to form a huge whirlpool to surround the enemy; it was suppose to be impenetrable to any firebenders attack.

"Okay Aang that enough for the night we will try again tomorrow."

Katara sighed with relief as their night was about to end.

Aang quickly jumped up about 10 feet off the ground and began to run back to camp dragging Katara by the arm with him.

When they reached camp they saw that everyone was asleep, everyone that is except Iroh and Zuko. Iroh was sipping tea and Zuko was on the other side of camp meditating.

"I'm going to go to sleep Katara." Before waiting for an answer Aang was already inside the tent.

Katara sat next to Iroh who was by the fire.

"May I please have some of your tea?"

Iroh shook his head without looking up towards her. Katara poured herself a small amount. When Iroh saw that something was wrong he look towards the young waterbender.

"If I may ask what seems to be wrong Ms. Katara?"

"Iroh you will understand if I explain to you what the situation is, right?"

Katara had a worried look in her eyes.

"Yes I will most likely understand what the problem is."

Iroh also looked worried now.

Katara let out a deep sigh and stared to whisper in a tone so low you would have to almost strain to hear it.

"Well to start off I'm worried about two things. One is Aang and if he will be ready to face the fire lord in a matter of months. And two I'm also worried if Zuko will try to kidnap Aang again because he's so distant from everyone he could be planning something."

Iroh could help but laugh at what Katara just told him. But then got a little serious when he was about to tell Katara what will be the solution to her situation.

"Well Ms. Katara for one Aang will be ready because I am his teacher and a great one at that to."

Katara could help but smile at the old firebeneder. But before she could repeat he second worry Iroh already was about to answer her.

"And another thing Zuko will not try to capture the young Avatar because he has no where to go and plus he wouldn't leave without me. So far I am his only friend and even if he doesn't show it I know it for a fact. To answer part two of your worry Zuko is so distant from everyone because people must come to him first. He is very shy and he needs time to get use to the others."

Katara looked towards Zuko and than back to Iroh.

"Thank you Iroh you are like another grandfather to me."

Iroh couldn't help but smile.

"Please you can call me Uncle Iroh. And I will tell you what if you want Zuko to act like the others, I would suggest that you would try and befriend him."

Katara look at him with a questioning look.

"Me, befriend Zuko? Why I could never, we have nothing in common and he's so stubborn and we're total opposites."

Iroh just looked at her with the same look she just gave him.

"I don't see why not and I bet that he will be much nicer to you and the others if you at least try, trusting me. I will even help you to start off.

Katara listened in closely to make sure not to miss anything.

"Okay so first what you do is tomorrow morning at sunrise go meditate with Zuko."

Katara was confused.

"That's it."

Iroh sat up and walked to his and Zuko tent to notice that Zuko was already asleep inside. Iroh thought to himself that Zuko must have walked in when he and Katara were talking.

Iroh looked back before saying on last thing.

"That's all Ms. Katara that is all you will need to do."

Within said Iroh walked inside the tent and Katara just sat there next to the fire.

After a few minuets Katara felt an overflow of sleep about to consume her, so she sat up and walked to her tent. When she was inside Katara got into her sleeping bag and faced opposite of Sokka. She didn't know why but she actually wanted to help Zuko. But Iroh plan seemed a bit fishy. But right know she didn't care she just closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**YAY!!!!**

**I am done with my first chapter, to tell the truth I don't know where to go on from here so if anyone has any Idea's please help a sister out. I also have three pleases to tell anyone who reads this…**

**1. Please no flamers, I don't know what that means but it sounds bad so please I beg not to me!!!**

**2. Please give me some idea's I NEED SOME MORE FREAKIN IDEA'S ******

**3. Please can some one tell me what a flamer is? (I know I will be really late but I wanna know.)**


End file.
